You're our friend
by BlackxValentine
Summary: Reno is badly wounded by Kadaj's gang...what will happen when he is in the care of the AVALANCHE group. Reno/Marlene friendship Now Complete
1. Where's Mother

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING FROM FINAL FANTASY 7!!!**

**I thought of this after watch Final Fantasy 7: Advent Children for the 100,000,000 time! XD**

**Hope you like it.....**

**-- Aeris Church --**

"I'm sorry for what we did to you....I know it's a little late but, I-" his sentence stopped as the sound of footsteps filled the almost silent church, the birds that were there flew away through the ceiling as the person got closer.

The man who was still knelt in front of the flowers didn't turn his head, instead he stay crouched down on one knee. His visitor was silent as the wind blew around them and a click was heard.

" Why are you here?" The knelt man asked, "Where's mother?" the man asked as the knelt man told him to get out.

The intruder laughed and rushed forward. The knelt man jumped up, grabbing his weapon from the ground and hitting the mans arm, successfully blocking the attack.

He pushed back and before his feet hit the ground the other man was on him again. He threw his arm to the right and blocked it again, pushing to the left to try a counter attack.

Moving his EMR he went underneath and tried to get a blow to chin, but when he looked up the man was gone and behind him with a sharp weapon to his back.

No time to react, the weapon was activated, sending to other man to his knees, dropping his baton and gasping. His body twitched as jolts flew through him and continued to gasp, eyes wide as his attacker grabbed him by the hair and zapped him again.

" Where's mother?"

The shocked man could give him no answer, the pain was too much for him to think. His attacker frowned, stabbing the sharp point of his arm weapon into the shocked mans side and shoulder.

More pain erupted from his body, blood began to flow and darken his clothes as the attacker threw him to the side. As he flew through the air the blood from his wounds drifted through the air until gravity caught them, bringing them down with the man and covering the beautiful flowers with sickening red.

"Nice playing with you...." was all the intruder spoke as the hurt man saw him pick up a box of materia; leaving as the bloodied man lost to the darkness.

**------------**

Marlene walked through the streets with Denzel, her friend was still suffering from Geostigma, but he wanted to get out of the 7th Heaven for awhile and take a walk.

Marlene was taking him to her favorite place, as they approached the building she saw the door already open. Denzel looked at her and shrugged his shoulders, Marlene walked into the building with Denzel and screamed.

They ran out of the church and back to the bar as fast as they could, pushing people aside trying to reach the bar counter.

" Tifa, Cloud, Daddy!!" the little girl yelled as they all came up to her in the order she'd yelled. " What's wrong, what is it!?" Tifa asked the two children who between gasps for breath told them to go to the church.

On the way to Aeris church they ran into someone they didn't expect to find in town.

" Rude, what are you doing here?" Cloud asked the man who as usual was in his suit and sunglasses. Though there was something missing, "Where's Reno?" Tifa asked as the man just shrugged his shoulders and looked around.

" Hmm, well come on let's get to the church and find out why these kids are so freaked out." Barret said as Marlene and Denzel ran up ahead of them. Rude, having nothing better to do and interested a bit decided to join them, the little group said nothing.

When they reached the church Cloud told the kids to stay with Tifa when they all went inside, it didn't take long for the gang to see what the kids were talking about.

A person laying on the ground on his side as blood poured from his right side below the ribcage and shoulder, Cloud and Tifa were the first ones to get to him, Cloud pulled the man from his side and gently laid him on his back, Tifa held his head and gasped.

"Reno...." she whispered, finally seeing his red hair. The blood made it hard to see the hair color but now she saw it was him. The second Rude heard that name he was over their with Barret, looking around the area and back down.

Marlene and Denzel stayed at the entrance, Rude took off his jacket and placed on Reno's wounds, he and cloud both pressing down trying to slow the blood flow.

Reno's eyes shut tighter; opened half way, enough to see who was around him. Tifa smiled and had a small tear in her eye as she looked down at him, Rude looked at him worried.

"Who did this?"

" Loz...." was all the man could mutter as his body convulsed, blood was going down his chin as Tifa held him tighter. Cloud torn off a piece of his outfit and tied it around Reno's wounds, Barret moved over to him and knelt down with everyone else.

Barret slide his arms under the injured man and lifted him as easy as he could, Reno's intense pain faded as he slipped into darkness once again.

**OKAY, I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT....PLEASE REVIEW, LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT IT TO BE CONTINUED!**


	2. Partners

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING FROM FINAL FANTASY 7!**

**The second chapter to my story, also I wanna thanks Amenda Fair for reviewing and sylverskyz**** helping me plan out this story!  
**

**Go check out their stories, their good!**

**-- 7th Heaven --**

Barret carried Reno upstairs as Tifa closed down the bar, grabbing some med supplies and cure materia from the cabinet, _"We don't have the it mastered but it should help." _Tifa thought, running to the spare room they had upstairs.

Reno was laid on a bed as Tifa came in and rushed over setting everything down, getting ready to grab the bandages when a hand stopped her.

Tifa looked at Rude who had a grip on her wrist, but it was not a forceful grab like she thought it would be. It was gentle, she could Rude's eyes through the glasses and see the sadness and worry.

" I'll do it." he stated quickly.

" W-we can help you Rude, he's hurt bad." Tifa said with worry as Cloud agreed. Rude let go of her and turned her towards the doorway.

" Please....he's my partner, let me do it." His voice showed some hesitation as everyone left the room. Rude made sure they were gone and went back to the bed, grabbing the materia Tifa was going for before.

"Cure" he called out, bringing forth lifestream colored lines went around his friend and flowed into his wounds. The skin didn't knit together as much as he'd hoped, he wasn't sure this was going to help at all.

Rude put it down, beginning to clean both Reno and the wounds as best as he could. Reno's injury to side was deeper then Rude thought, it almost went through the mans back. He also noticed that at maybe two of his friends ribs were broken.

_"Why wasn't I there....I should of been there to help you."_ Those thoughts of guilt rushed in his mind.

The older turk shut his eyes and made them leave for the time being as he bandaged the wounds and broken ribs. When he finished patching him up, Rude ran his hand through the mans red hair which was now not covered in blood. Lifting Reno enough to pulled the sheet and blanket over him.

Gathering up the bloodied clothes, Rude threw them away; washed his hands before heading downstairs.

Tifa and everyone else was talking while Marlene snuck inside the room to see the turk who was still unconscious. She remembered how mean the turks could be and not to trust them....but. Even though she tried not to care about him cause of all he's done in the past, she found her feet guiding her to his bedside and her hands resting on his own.

Marlene swallowed thinking about when she found him, _"He's so pale, he doesn't even look the same."_ She thought as she got a small smile, even though the smile was a mask for the worry she felt overcoming her heart.

Tifa walked inside finding her, "Marlene....come on." The girl turned around at her name, but she looked back to where she had been before. Tifa could could see the girls hand gripping Reno's.

"Come on sweetie.....we can check on him a little later." Tifa managed to get the girl out of the room and downstairs. Tifa looked over at him, even under the blankets you could see his injured body. " You better stay strong.....or you'll have me to deal with." She said in a fake threat, trying to hide her emotion.

The only thing she got out of him was a small moan, she bent closer feeling his neck and forehead. Pulling back at the sign of a fever. Wetting a towel, wringing it out and laying it on his head, his body relaxed a little.

"We'll be back later...." she told the him, thinking for a minute how weird it must make her to talk to someone who's not even conscious. Tifa walked back downstairs to join the others.

**----------**

Pain shot through Reno's body as he tried to open his eyes, they were heavy and hard for him to open. He managed to get the half way open, blinking a few times to try and clear the figures above him which were nothing but blurry images.

When his vision cleared he saw a few people smiling down at him. "Reno, can you hear me?" Tifa asked as the man gave a small nod, his eyes shut for a minute and gave a small wince.

"What happened to you?" Cloud asked from the wall near the door.

"I was in the church...and Loz came...in and asked...-" he paused for a minute wincing, "where mother was......I couldn't think before...he beat me....he took the..materia as well...." He said in an almost whipered voice. His body jolted with pain again as he coughed heavily, Tifa took a damp rag and laid it on Reno's forehead to help him relax.

Cloud looked at Reno concerned, but was relieved when his coughing eased. His eyes shifted to see the ground. "I'll kill them. They're going to pay for what they did to you and anyone else and their not having their little reunion." Cloud said lifting his gaze to Tifa who gave him an encouraging smile as he walked out the 7th Heaven doors.

Reno looked to the right, trying not to move too much to find Rude asleep in a chair. Reno could tell he'd been there for awhile, Reno's eyes moved to Tifa who was sitting on the side of the bed, trying not to put the man through more pain.

"How long.....?" Reno's asked as Tifa turned to him, " 5 days." she stated with a gentle voice and looked at Rude who shifted in his sleep. " I never knew how much Rude really cared about you."

Reno blinked a few times in confusion, " What do....you mean?" Tifa smiled to him, his voice didn't sound normal, it was weak and tired as he stared at the ceiling. " Rude's the one who patched you up....and he's almost never left your side."

" Well...we've been....friends a long time." he told her through the pain he still felt as it started to fade.

Tifa walked out of the room and came back with a glass, "This will help." she said as she slid her hand under his head and lifting him up a bit. She could see he was in pain as she put the glass to his lips and helped him drink.

The water he could tell had pills crushed inside, but that didn't bother him too much as Tifa set the glass aside and laid his head back onto the pillow. Replacing the rag that had fallen with a fresher one.

He gave a small smile and thanked her.

" I'm sorry this happened to you....when I first saw it I couldn't believe it." she told him as Marlene came inside to see who Tifa was talking to.

" Reno, I'm happy your awake....how do you feel?" the little girl asked as he looked at her, " Been better......thanks Marlene." he felt his mind slipping away from as his eyes tried to shut.

" Get some sleep." Marlene said moving some hair out of his face, "Right...." was the last thing he managed to say before falling asleep.  


* * *

Reno winced, opening his eyes to see Tifa sitting beside him. He blinked to clear his vision, he moved his head to see her as she looked up smiling. She put her hand on his good shoulder and helped him sit up a little more aganist the pillows.

He shut his eyes as she pulled something off the table, opening them to see her holding broth. She took a small spoon of broth and eased it towards him, "Here, this'll make you feel better."

He just looked at her with the same tired expression as she put the spoon to his lips, tilting it so it would slide into his mouth.

Tifa could see it was probably helping, she knew his throat was sore from the way he sounded before. She smiled, giving him more broth. He only took a few spoons of it before turning his head, Tifa set the bowl aside standing up.

She helped him lay back down, he told her thank you. His voice was still weak but sounded better as she ran her hand through his hair, he fell asleep quickly as she kissed his head and left the room.

**I'M SORRY THAT IT IS SHORT, BUT I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. We met

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING FROM FINAL FAMTASY 7!!!**

**ALERT, ALERT!! Final Fantasy 7 Advent Children Complete is supposed to come out in the US June 2nd for the Blue Ray!!!!!**

**CURRENTLY SAVING UP FOR A BLUE RAY PLAYER....GONNA TAKE AWHILE, BUT IT'LL BE WORTH IT! I HEARD THERE ARE MORE SCENES WITH RENO AND RUDE!! XD**

**Enjoy!**

**-----------**

Rude's eyes opened to the sound of an object hitting the floor, his eyes moved down to see his sunglasses at his feet. As he reached to pick them up another sound caught his attention.

He looked up from the floor to see Reno move; causing him to moan. He got up from his seat and rushed over to the bed, forgetting about his glasses as he looked over his partner.

He guessed his friend was fevering, the damp rag still resting on his head. Rude lifted the blanket to examine the rest of him. The bandages were still as white as they were when he used them, Rude was amazed at how pale Reno was, the bandages almost blended in with his skin.

Hearing another groan he looked back to find Reno's arms open and looked at him half lidded. "Hey.....partner." he said weakly, blinking with a look of confusion across his face. Rude knew he was in shock of seeing him without his sunglasses on, he smiled to his friend who's confusion was switched to a smile.

"How are you feeling?"

"I fe-el..." he felt some pain and stopped for minute. " Feel cold.....cold.." he finished in a whisper and shuddered. Rude looked down and saw why.

"I'm sorry." Rude said gently pulling the blankets up to Reno's shoulders, being mindful of his wounds.

"How's that?"

"Better."

Rude gave a small nod and still hated it, seeing Reno hurting so much and him not being able to stop it.

"Hey partner, I'm gonna put another pillow under you okay?" he said, his voice was calm and comforting. Reno looked at him and moved his gaze to the ceiling.

"Sure."

Rude slid his hand under Reno's head, his fingers look as if they held fire as Reno's hair slipped through his fingers. "Sorry if I hurt you." he said lifting him up slowly and getting another pillow.

He felt Reno's body tense a bit as he flipped the pillow Reno was laying on before, it was wet from the sweat of the fever and pain. Then he laid the other pillow down and told his friend he was going to put him back down.

Rude was easing Reno back down, feeling the heat that still came off his body. Reno's head was swimming, everything he saw was spinning until he was greeted by soft feather under his head.

"Thanks." he said as Rude put a fresh cloth on his head and and also placed one behind his neck. Reno quickly fell asleep and Rude watched him for a bit more before the door opened.

Marlene came in the door with her dad, Barrett followed her over and was about to say something but Rude stopped him.

"Please, he just fell asleep and if you want to talk...could we talk downstairs." he asked in a whispered voice, his glasses still lay on the ground and walked outside the door, the two people follow.

Rude shut the door and went downstairs, sitting at on a bar stool as Tifa set a drink down in front of him.

" How did you and Reno meet?"

He looked at Barrett who asked him, he sat with Marlene and Denzel playing on the floor but also listening to the adults conversation.

"We met when we were kids, he was 9 and I was 11....we both went to the same school and ended up meeting in a hallway. We just bumped into each other and just kept hanging out till we were in our early teens. He moved with his family when he was 13 and we both went on with our lives." he took another drink and Tifa took a sit next to him.

" I became a Turk when I was 18 and I got a new partner when I was 19, he was a 17 year old kid with Red hair. Knew who it was the second I saw him and was happy to see him again. Now we're almost always together and I hate seeing him like this. He woke up a few minutes ago but he fell back asleep...I hate knowing I can't do anything to help him."

Barrett stood up, Rude kind of expected him to throw him across the Bar but instead patted him on the shoulder. "Don't worry he'll be okay, he's made it this far."

Everyone was surprised by Barrett words to his former enemy, Rude nodded and smiled to the larger man.

HOPE YOU LIKED IT!

**I want to thank everyone who has faved and alerted this story, and all who have reviewed. Also all who have not reviewed but read the story! lol Please Review and Let me know what you think!**


	4. Where are you?

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING FROM FINAL FANTASY 7!**

**I'm a little surprised this story has so many hits...I think it's over 420. Thanks so much....I hope you like this chapter and if you have any ideas for the story. Please to message me from my profile page, if I put in the story I will always give you credit.....once again thanks.**

***rubs head* okay enough talking, on with the show!**

------

The bar was silent as Barrett took his hand from the turks shoulder, Rude continued to stare at the large fighter. He quickly shook it off while pulling out another pair of sunglasses from his pants pocket, and also grabbing his phone that started ringing.

"Rude."

He said in the usual voice, sunglasses on face he was looking like his old self. Everyone else knew it was a mask but they said nothing as Rude listened to whoever was on the other end of the phone.

" I understand sir, that's great news."

" So they're alright now?"

"Good."

Everyone in the bar listened to the mans conversation, the bar was still closed and would remain that way for a while. Rude's serious and emotionless expression broke a bit.

Cloud walked in the door, looking just like he had when he left. This time wearing a face of defeat as he quietly walked to the counter to get a drink that Tifa had already finished and handed to him.

Rude got up from the chair and went to the stairway, trying to think of what to say. Everyone was still all ears but continued whatever they were doing.

" Mr..Mr President I know I haven't reported in for a few days but-"

" But I....I couldn't help it alright."

" It's Reno."

" No he didn't try to get back at her..he was attacked."

" Loz.....he beat him bad sir, I've been here with him for the last few days."

" 7th Heaven....but don't worry about us right now. Help Tseng and Elena."

" Sir, I'll report back to you later...alright good-bye Mr. President."

They could hear the stressed tone of his voice as he tried not to actually cry while talking. Flipping his phone shut and coming back to the small group of people.

"That was Rufus wasn't it?" Tifa asked wiping down the counter, even though it didn't need it.

"Yea, he wanted to know why me and Reno haven't reported in and I told him. He said Elena and Tseng are back with him and almost fully recovered." Rude's glasses flashed as he looked up and sighed, " He wanted to come and see how Reno was but I told him not to worry right now."

" You and Reno stay here as long as you need too, you'll be safe here." Cloud said finally speaking up to everyone who was a little shocked by his generosity. They'd never heard Cloud say anything like that to alot of people, especially the Turks.

-- Next Day --

The whole gang went out to look into the location of Kadaj's gang, Marlene and Denzel stayed at the 7th Heaven. Denzel caught Marlene looking through the crack of the door into the room where Reno was.

He could see she was really worried about him, Denzel didn't know much of what the Turks did in the past because he came to live with Cloud and Tifa a year ago. They never really told him alot about their past adventures, but he never really asked about it.

Marlene continued to look in until she finally got up the courage to go inside. Denzel followed her and looked at the still man on the bed.

His flame hair wasn't in a ponytail and fell into his face, Denzel just looked him amazed. "He's really strong..." he said as Marlene smiled and nodded her head, not turning away from the bed.

" Yea."

Marlene and Denzel watched over the bar, every hour or so checking on Reno, surprised to see he hadn't moved at all sense they last checked.

Reno slept most of the day, waking up once. Long enough for Marlene to run in and have him drink a little water before he fell back under. The kids soon falling asleep themselves.

-- Morning --

It was early by the time Denzel and Marlene to find the bar still empty, Tifa and the others weren't back yet. Marlene stretched and walked to Reno's bedroom, quietly opening the door to find the bed empty.

"Huh!? Denzel!!" she yelled, hearing her friend scramble to his feet and join her in the doorway. "Where..where did he go..how did he!?" Denzel couldn't finished his sentence, Marlene sat down on the bed that he had been in and sighed.

"Reno..where are you?"

--

**Sorry if it isn't that good or if it seems rushed. But I'm trying to make it in the movie's time too so please review and let me know what you think!**


	5. Together Again

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING FROM FINAL FANTASY 7!**

**Thanks for everything and I hope you like the newest chapter!**

----

Cloud and others headed towards monsters taking killing the people of Edge and also going to get rid of Bahamut SIN. Rude fights both Yazoo and Loz alone, the two men were easily overwhelming the lonely Turk.

" You'll pay for hurting my friend scumbag!" he said punching Loz in the face and trying to throw him, failing as Loz gripped his hands and picked him up. His hand around his throat as Yazoo held his arms behind his back. Rudes kicking legs didn't nothing to the men as his lips turned blue.

" You'll see your partner soon." Loz said, Rude knew that Loz thought Reno was dead from his words and wasn't about to give up now. He tried to think of a way out as something came and hit the man behind his back away, catching Loz off guard and kicking him away with one swift movement.

Rude fell, grabbing his throat and gagging, the color returned to his face a few minutes later as he looked at his savior.

" R-Reno!?"

Reno smiled and helped Rude stand, almost falling himself at the sudden weight of the man in his weak arms. " Couldn't let you fight alone...we're partners after all."

Yazoo watched Loz's expression change to confusion, " I killed you!" he yelled to Reno who turned his way. " Yea....seems luck was on my side for that one." was all he said as he and Rude attacked together.

Rude went right at Loz wanting a little payback and Reno went for Yazoo, Rude was surprized at how well Reno was fighting. He could tell he was in no condition to be out of bed.

He turned his attention back to his own fight and Reno managed to chase Yazoo up a building and followed climbing the side. He could feel his wounds try to open and some blood start appear on his white shirt.

He jumped up and continued his vicious attack until Yazoo found an opening and threw him in the direction that Rude was in.

Rude felt a sign hit his head, seeing stars and chocobo's dancing around him as his partner fell on top of him knocking him to the ground.

Rude got his focus back and saw Reno laying across him and slowly getting up. Stepping on his Glasses, Rude looked up and geting up, pulled out another pair of glasses.

They kept fighting while Cloud and everyone else fought Bahamut, they were winning against the monster. After fighting for a bit more Rude and Reno saw Rufus fall from a building and noticed at that moment Yazoo and Loz retreated.

Watching as the two people fell, getting closer to the ground as Elena and Tseng came out of nowhere. Making a net for Rufus to fall in as Cloud appeared to take down Kadaj.

Kadaj fled while Reno and Rude climbed up the wall, getting to their boss and teammates.

---

"Reno, Rude good to see you." Rufus said breathing a little hard from his fall. Reno smiled to the whole team, they could see the tired look in his eyes as he fell against Rude who held him up.

"Reno...oh man." Rude said pulling Reno's arm over his shoulder and puttin his own arms under Reno's legs. "I'm fine...Rude" he said through a groan as his wounds bled.

_" The cure materia didn't do much."_ He thought laying in his partners arms and seeing his team with worried looks.

Rufus managed to walk to his wheelchair and they got into a car that was nearby. Rufus was put in the front seat and Tseng helped Rude lay Reno down in the back, Reno's head rested on Elena's lap and Rude got in holding the rest of him and putting his jacket over Reno's torso to slow the bleeding.

"It's not that bad now but we need to get back to Healin Lodge." Tseng stated calmly and drove quickly, Elena and Tseng still had a band-aid or two on their faces but they looked well. Probably alot better then when they were found and taken back to Rufus.

---

Pulling up and getting Reno out of the back while Rufus got back into his chair. Elena ran inside to get stuff in order as Tseng quickly wheeled Rufus up the wheelchair ramp and into the house.

Rude followed holding his smaller partner who still wished he didn't need this help. Rude could see he was a little embarrassed being carried inside but he also accepted it and didn't fight.

Tseng moved out of the way and Rude laid Reno on a bed, taking off the bandages that were barely there anymore. He used wet towles to clean off Reno and tended to him like he had that day they found him in the Church.

Elena and Tseng check Rufus over but he told them he was fine, watching Rude rebandage the wounds on the young and hyper redhead.

When he finished, Tseng pulled a sheet over him but got a blanket to make sure the man was warm. Laying it over him with Elena's help, Reno was barely conscious as Elena kissed his forehead.

" Rest Reno. We're all fine." she said in her motherly voice which had kicked on the minute she saw him. She'd always thought of Reno adn the others as family, they were her family and if one was hurt she went into her mother mode.

Treating them with a gentle touch, Tseng saw how much she cared for all of them. How quickly she had come to know everyone, she'd come a long way from the overeager women who joined after the sector 7 incident.

"He''ll be alright." Tseng put a comforting arm over her and they went outside to hear the whoe story. Rude told them his story of all that had happened in their absense. While the other turks told their own stories about the torture they were put through by the same people.

----

Reno opened his eyes to a girl asleep with her head beside him and her hand gripping his. "Elena?"

She opened her eyes, looking for the source of the sound then seeing the blue eyes staring at her.

"Reno, how are you feeling?"

"I feel better...I guess." he tried to get up but was stopped by a hand that he saw belonged to Rufus, gently pushing him back into the pillows.

"Don't get up Reno, you need to stay down for awhile." Rufus smiled and took the sheet off his face, Reno was shocked to see his geostigma was gone and he was standing.

"Sir, you-" Rufus cut off Reno, putting a hand on his redheaded Turk and laughed. "Yea, all of Edge was cured of the Geostigma. You really made me proud Reno."

Moving his hand off Reno's head and watching the man try to think. He still looked tired and needed sleep, " You got out there and fought alongside Rude when you were still in bad shape. You stood by your team." Tseng sat in the doorway, coming in to join them.

" Is Rude ok..ay" Reno's voice was hoarse. " Rude's fine, he's asleep too." Elena said trying to get Reno to go back to sleep himself.

" What about...Cloud and every..one else?" he asked as Rufus shushed him with a caring look. "Don't worry about all that right now, you need to rest."

Before Reno could protest Tseng put a needle into Reno's arm.

Rufus gave a Reno a shot he had when he was still sick with geostigma. It was medication to help you sleep, Reno recognised the medicine and let his head fall to teh side facing Elena before it took effect.

_" Hope Marlene's alright."_ was the last thought he had before falling asleep.

----

**OKAY, SORRY IF IT WASN'T THAT GREAT! Please Review and let me know if anything needs to be changed.**


	6. Final

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING FROM FINAL FANTASY 7!**

**I am glad people like this story, the number of views this story has so far and so quickly made my mouth drop! XD **

**I hope you enjoy the rest. FINAL CHAPTER!!!**

---

" I think he's dead."

_" That voice." _ Reno thought as another voice came.

" He's not dead, we gave him a drug to help him sleep."

" I still say he's dead!"

Reno opened his eyes to see Yuffie staring at him and the rest of AVALANCHE beside her. Rude and the others standing on the other side, "Could you guys stop fussing over me...." he said sitting up and staying up even though it was painful.

He hit away Rufus' hands that tried to get him to lay back down, seeing himself only sporting a pair of black jeans. The rest of his torso was white from bandages, Yuffie still sat looking at him, how smiling at the sleepy man.

She gave Reno a playful punch to the arm, forgetting it was the one that was still injured and caused the man to give a small gasp while shutting his eyes.

" Yuffie!" Cloud said kicking; making her fall. " OW!" she yelled rubbing her shoe. " Man, Spikey whats wrong?!" Cloud was silent and Yuffie finally realized what she did.

" Sorry Reno, didn't mean to hurt you....anymore then you already are." she said getting up and brushing off her clothes.

" It's alright, but...what are you all doing here?" Reno asked putting a hand to sore ribs, Tifa put a hand on his good shoulder with the bright smile she wore when he was at the 7th Heaven.

" Marlene and Denzel said you disappeared and Rude contacted us, we came to see how you were doing." Reno heard those names and almost jumped off the bed. " Hey, it's alright."Barrett said quickly grabbing him and trying to calm him. "Take it easy, your still sore."

"Marlene, denzel are they alright?" Reno asked in almost a panic, his question was answered by two small forms running and hugging him. He ignored the pain he felt again in his sore body, Red and Cid pulled them off Reno who just smiled through his pain at them.

" I'm glad you two okay." he said as Rude agreed, he had grow a soft spot for the kids when watching over Reno at the kids home.  
" We're glad you and the other Turks are okay too." Marlene answered and Tifa looked at the two children, happy with the relationship that formed between The two turks and kids.

-- Few days later --

Reno's sore body, with lots of rest finally was back to full strength. Rufus, Tseng, Rude, Elena and even the AVALANCHE group was happy to have the old Reno back.

Tifa was having a small party for the anniversary, the day that she opened up the 7th Heaven those years ago. Celebrating how long it had been in business, she yearly invited all her friends. This year she invited the Turks with open arms, after seeing a different side of them....a caring side. The whole group felt good about them coming and it was good see the small group of people happy.

Reno and Rude sat in a corner most of the night, talking back and forth while everyone else danced and had fun. Elena sat at the bar talking with Tifa, " You like Reno don't you?" Tifa asked her as she sipped at her water.

" Well of course I do, Turks are family."

" You know what I mean Elena, I saw the way you were when he was down."

" Yea but-"

" Stop ignoring your feelings Elena and go talk to him. I told Cloud how I feel and look at us."

" Cloud's barely around."

" He's actually around more sense we stopped Sephiroth and cured the geostigma."

" Oh....fine I'll go talk to him."

Elena got up from her bar stool, releasing a deep breath as she approached her red haired teammate. He turned to see her, Rude looking at her and for the first time in front of her was not wearing his sunglasses.

" Reno...you wanna dance?"

He looked away for a minute, saying nothing before putting down his drink and standing. He put his hand out to Elena who took it in her own, walking out to join the others who were slow dancing.

Elena blushed as Reno put his arm around her waist, moving with her to music and kissing her cheek.

" I really like you Reno..." she felt like she was acting weak as he gave her a serous look.

" Your a turk Elena, don't act so weak."

She looked down as he moved a hand through her hair and kissed her lips. Her gaze lifted to see the blue eyes and sweet smile of the man she loved. Seeing he loved her back, making her feel like flying as he spoke again.

" But, I guess I can it slide just this once."

" I'd like that."

---

**THAT'S THE END PEOPLE!**

**Sorry for it being so short and I hope you enjoyed the story! Please Review....bye for now!**


End file.
